District Games
by BlueSkyBrightLights
Summary: Katniss is from District Two, a Career. Peeta's from District 12, a tribute, but a fighter. When they meet each others eyes, will it all fall, or will the go against all odds and fight for something that is starting to flourish between them?


**Co-written with When It All Crashes Down!**

**Katniss**

District 2, it's a place where you'd be criticized just for living here; just stepping foot in this place makes you a villain. Being there is a burden to the people. Not all are inherently evil (as they the others say). Some are really nice. Some are rude and ungrateful. Some people are just introverted and come off cold. Katniss Everdeen just happens to be a perfect example of the latter.

In District 2 you are blamed by the other districts. You are a symbol of malevolence; you are blamed for being The Lucifer's minion. That is of course, if they believe in him. For helping the Capitol District 2 is powerful, but they are ignored by certain others. The 'others' hate District 2 for its power and what they've done before. Usually you would say you can forgive but not forget, but the other districts have apparently forgotten that.

Katniss Everdeen knew all that. She thought it was kind of stupid in all honesty. 'Why couldn't they just forgive us?' she would think. She wasn't exactly a person who wanted world peace and all that. She just thought her district deserved a little better. It wasn't our fault that we helped the Capitol. We just wanted to survive. We wanted to live.

I mean isn't that was life was all about? Surviving? Survival? It was all the same. Animals were motivated to get food and water. Basically surviving. With humans they do the same. You have to survive. It's a want,_ a need. _It is what motivates us, what keeps us alive.

That's what the Capitol bases the Hunger Games off. The need; the want to survive. They killed you all off. They thought it was funny. They thought watching poor, innocent children killing to live was fun, was an entertainment. It wasn't thought.

This is what Katniss thought. Her feelings, her emotions were all this. Waking up was just a technique for her. All she wanted was her little sister to live a great happy life. Her mom to get out of her damn depressed state (in where she now has to run the family business) and her father to be back. Her dad was dead. Dead. He had died in an accident. An oh so terrible accident. Katniss could never seem to get over it and to this day she couldn't. She wakes up in screaming fits sometimes. Her little sister Prim would be by her side. Trying to comfort her, trying hard to make Katniss feel better, soothe her mind.

And now she wakes up screaming. It's worse today. Her screams could have been heard across her whole neighborhood if it weren't for her soundproof walls. The walls that keep her safe. Her secrets safe, never to be found. Her secrets of screaming, her screams of pain, pain caused by death. Today is worse. The reaping is today, but she knows she has to. She must volunteer. She must win the cash prize. She doesn't really think the reapings are right, but today she knows she must win that money.

If not everything falls apart. Her family, her friends, her life. If she 'lost' she would be dead. That was the thing she hated. Dying. It scared her even though it shouldn't have. She was tough. She was determined. She was usually NEVER scared, but this scared her. If she thought about it everything scared her. She was scared of dying, of losing her family; scared for her family, her friends.

Now she's waking up knowing what to do. Prim isn't here today in her room despite the screaming. She's probably off doing something. Possibly in school already or maybe running the business that her mom should be doing. And after Katniss's mom would be Katniss herself. Then Prim, prim would always be last. She has to be last though. Prim was a fragile person in Katniss's opinion. Prim should be protected. That's what it should be.

Katniss changes and gets up and out of her room. She passes by her mom's room in the hallway and smiles. Her mom was getting better. Her mom finally would talk and walk. Her mom would form short conversations and occasionally do a chore or two. Now she sees her mom on the phone talking with a friend.

Progress, that's what her mom needed, progress.

Katniss whipped out her phone and called Prim. She needed to know what she was doing. It was something she's done regularly. She would call Prim and ask her what she was doing, if she was okay, if she was hurt, if she was with friends. It didn't matter what. She just needed to know.

Lately she'd become more paranoid. For a while she had planned out what to do. Her once renowned family business (in where she sold precious rocks and stones needed by the Capitol, to the Capitol) was crashing down. Soon she and her family would go bankrupt. Then came all the financial things and then losing the house. Her mother would break and all the progress she made would be gone. She would be gone forever. Her little sister would try to be strong though.

She always tried.

After pestering Prim about everything she was doing (finding out she was running the family factory) Katniss decided to hang out with her friend. Her only friend.

Robin was not like the other girls in the district. Most girls in District 2 were either serious, mean, introverted, or just flat out weird. Robin was a bubbly, smiley girl with curly red hair. She was usually a very happy, energetic person with a passion for dance. It was funny because unlike everyone else who hated it, she took ballet lesson. She was practically a pro. At times she could be serious and very caring but most of the time… she was just herself.

Robin and Katniss practically depended on each other for social interactions. No one really liked either. They thought one was annoying and one antisocial. Somehow both were friends despite their conflicting personalities. Katniss guessed that Robin made Katniss a better person by making her nicer and gentler. Katniss thought that she toned down Robin's rather eccentric personality.

Katniss called Robin up. She told her to meet her at the lake. The lake was a special place for her. It wasn't illegal to be there. It was just special. The lake was abandoned and closed down. When Katniss was a child she would go and play there all the time with her dad. He taught her how to swim there. It used to be a popular place to stay and have fun but then it got polluted and dirty, but she fixed it up somehow. Slowly she would drain the water out and filter it into clean water at the same time. She had left all the gross stuff for the mountains to deal with.

Now the lake was clean as ever and no one knew it. It was a safe haven for her and Robin. They stayed there all the time now. That was when she had free time though.

She walked to the lake and saw Robin there. Robin was playing with a red-breasted robin while sitting near the lake. Oh the irony in it. She smiled at it and let it fly away. She laughed a bright happy laugh. Katniss couldn't fathom how joyous she could be on such a day. It was the freaking reapings. Where you freaking die.

"Hey Katniss," she says when she sees me. Katniss smiles. Only her friend(s) and family could make her smile. Smiling wasn't something she did too often.

"Hey Robin," she said and sat down next to her. On usual days they would discuss the weather, or their families. Possibly one day they would feel hormonal (in a bad way) and talk about the Games and how damned depressing they are, but today was something bigger. She hadn't told her about her wanted to volunteer. Katniss was worried. Would Robin still be her friend? Would she run off and be mad. Would she support her all the way? Katniss didn't know and neither did she want to know. She wanted to just skip it all. Just wanted to go and get the damned money.

But she couldn't.

Katniss took a deep breath, "Robin, I have something to tell you."

Robin looked at Katniss. A worried expression was on her face, "Katniss are you okay? Is something wrong? What do you have to say?"

Her happy personality had diminished into a serious one. She looked at Katniss concerned. She wanted to know what was happening.

"Well… Robin. I was thinking about this for a while and I kept thinking and thinking. So you know how in the Games you earn a boatload of money? Well as you know my company is going bankrupt and I thought that maybe…," she trailed off but Robin got the point.

"Wait so you want to volunteer!" Robin's voice increased by an octave, "Are you joking or what?"

She started to yell. She stood up towering over her. Katniss was a short person anyways so that didn't help. She closed her eyes tightly. She knew this would happen. Katniss was a pessimistic anyways.

Katniss started to speak up, "Well, I thought that would support me and my family and then It could help us a lot!" Her voice faltered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Why would you think this? For heaven's sake, why? Did it ever occur to you-that you-you-YOU COULD DIE!"

Her voice sounded like mouse now. You could barely hear the one word that she uttered, "Yes"

Robin was screaming by now, "WHY?" She repeatedly asked that. Why, why, why. Those were the words she said again and again.

She said one last why before storming off. She was fast, way too fast. She tried to run after her, but couldn't quite catch up. She stopped in front of an old lady's house. She was an ill-tempered one so that didn't help at all. She came out with broom and swiped at her until she left the front of the house.

Katniss came home and slumped in her bed. She looked at her watch. It was exactly one hour until the reapings. One hour until her death date is surely set. Katniss screamed into her pillow. She started to wonder why she even made this decision. Kids killing kids. That was the games. The games were cruel weren't they? Yet they manipulate people into the Games. For the money, the fame, the glory. And somehow they got her in it.

Katniss went downstairs to get something to eat. The least she could do was go to the Capitol _not_ malnourished. She saw her sister Prim downstairs watching TV. She got a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her. She stroked her blond hair and looked at the TV. It was a replay of the 73rd. She saw a mere child killing a sixteen year old. It made stomachs turn. Little, fragile Prim, only twelve closed her eyes and ducked her head into Katniss's body. Prim didn't want to see the blood, it was horrid to see. Prim hated it.

She hated it all.

"It is okay" she said and gave her a kiss on the head. Katniss gave her a small hug and Prim hugged her back. She heard her in a small voice speak.

"I hate this Katniss. I hate this so much. Why must they make us kill? It's torture to watch yet even worse to see someone you know die. I don't ever want to be a part of this. Must they make us kill? Must they?"

She shushed her and pulled her closer, "Don't worry Prim. You'll be safe. I know it.," saying this made Katniss queasy on the easy. Was this seriously the right thing to do? Katniss pulled Prim away from her and looked her in the eye.

With a firm voice she started to speak, "You will be safe. I promise you."

"Okay Katniss" Prim replied and she smiled at her. Prim trusted Katniss, Katniss trusted Prim. That was how it worked. Prim said it again in a more confident voice.

"Okay Katniss."

She smiled at her and patted her back, "That's my girl. Now run along and change. It's nearly the reapings," she says looking at the clock, "Common let's change."

They go upstairs and Katniss watches as Prim picks out the clothing. Usually it would be Katniss and Robin doing that (more like Robin saying 'How about this?' and Katniss nodding anyways'), but today their friendship was in a rut. It was all because of a stupid fight. Katniss looked at a pretty dress with flame patterns decorating it. It was a beautiful one with tiny red jewels lining the V next and bottom. It was made of a material that shimmered in the sunlight and was sleeveless and went a little past her knees.

Katniss looked at it in awe, "It's so beautiful." It was a rare sight to see her fawning over a dress.

"I'm glad you like it," said a voice. Katniss turned around and saw her mom leaning against the doorway.

"MOM!" Prim screamed and she ran to her and hugged her. She gave Prim a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her. She walked over to Katniss and took the dress from her.

"Isn't it beautiful? I received it from your father back in the days when we were on a date," Katniss's throat constricted. The word father always made her like that. Just her mere mention of 'dad' made her like that. She couldn't handle it yet. She never thought she ever would.

"He said that it represented the fire in my eyes. The passion I'd always shown and my rather 'fiery' personality. He always was a sweet talker," she said it rather dreamily. Katniss wondered what she was talking about. Her mom always seemed to be more of a calmer, nicer personality.

Her mom handed it to Katniss, "Here I want you to wear it," Katniss was surprised by so sane she was right now. Katniss fumbled on her words, she wasn't sure what to say.

"But-I-no-dad-but…-he gave it to you though, I can't I really can't," she waved her hand to signal she didn't need it.

Her mom pushed it towards her, more insistent this time, "No, you should," Prim now came up to them and looked at Katniss with her big blue eyes.

"Please Katniss! You'll look really lovely in it," she groaned. She couldn't deny anything to Prim.

"Alright fine," and she walked into the bathroom and changed. She came out in full attire with golden shoes and a ruby necklace. Prim looked up at Katniss.

"You look beautiful Katniss, but you're missing something," she says trailing off.

"I know" says her mom. She walks over to Katniss and takes her hair into her hands. With every piece of hair taken into account she braided her hair. In the end what comes up is a silky braid with no random sprigs.

She smiles, "there now it's perfect", and in fact it really is.

Katniss looked at her little sister and patted her head, "Come on little duck, and let's get you dressed now. We want you to look pretty," She looked up at her mom and smiled. It was the first smile she'd given to her face in ages. And it made her happy.

They walked to the square, their mom in tow. It was the first time she'd been out in years. Katniss walked to the 16 year olds section. She saw Robin a few feet away and it made her feel awkward. She wished the fight never happened. She saw her scan the crowd around her and their eyes met for a spilt-second. Katniss quickly turned away avoiding her glance. She just didn't want to deal with it.

After a long and boring speech that Katniss had heard for years about the 12 districts and the Capitol said by the mayor, he finally stopped speaking.

"And now! May I welcome the lovely Miss Araine Blanchard! Our district escort!" a pale woman with bright green hair walked out. It was actually a funny thing to see. She wore an ugly carnation yellow suit and had bright orange heels to make he looks taller because of her short stature. Her hair was like a clown and her make-up was a sparkly sort of one. So to speak, she looked like a freak.

"Hell-lll-ooo, ladies, and gentl-lll-emen!" she said. She trilled her words making them sound rather annoying.

"Welcome all! Well-lll-come to the 74th annual Hunger Games Reapings in District 2!" There was a loud applause.

"This year we hope to have amazing tributes to win and have glory to this lovely district! Right! Anyways let's get on with it! First let's have the men, shall we?"

"Our first tribute is Jason Henzworth!" A scrawny kid walks up. He has sandy blonde hair and slowly walks up.

"Now then? Any volunteers?"

A crowd of people ran to the stage but one is bigger and faster than the others. A buff, blond boy that towers over everyone. He grabbed the microphone and smiled.

He's cocky and they all saw it, "I, Cato Wilderfield, volunteer" he said as if he was of some higher authority than everyone else.

"Okay then" said the escort, "Now for the ladies!"

She reaches into the bowl and I hear a name, "Robin Smyth!"

Robin is stone-struck. She walks slowly and Katniss doesn't regret her decision. Now volunteering meant something a little more to her. It meant she did it for a friend. For someone she loved.

Katniss saw it: A girl about to run. She hears Araine say volunteers and she runs towards the stage. She must be first. She HAS to be.

And she makes it. Out of breath she grabbed the microphone and gasped into it, "I volunteer"

The escort smiled and clapped her hands together, "Well then miss, what's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Well then folks," she said into the microphone, "Our District 2 tributes for the 74th Hunger Games! Cato Wilderfield and Katniss Everdeen"

They feel strong arms grab them and lead them off to the Justice Building. Both are stuffed into a large room with lavish furniture (thankfully not the same one). A Peacekeeper yells at them.

"ONE MINUTE EACH!"

Prim and her mom walk in and look at her shocked. Both just ignore it though for now. Right now was when they exchanges things that wanted to say, but they just hugged. For the whole minute they hugged and then they dragged them out. Next came in Robin.

Katniss was surprised. She was shocked that she was here.

She croaked out what she wanted to say to Robin, "I'm sorry", but she didn't seem to care.

Robin looked at her, "Why are you saying sorry? I should be thanking you right now. Thanking you for keeping me safe now. Also Katniss. Win for me, win for me and your family" and she leaves leaving Katniss confused. Why leave now? Why be so mysterious?

She never got to know because then both Katniss and Cato are dragged off to the train to go to the Capitol. To get ready for the horrors that await them.

**Peeta**

Waking up to the sound the birds chirping in the morning and small pebbles being thrown at his window, Peeta manages to leave the emptiness of his dreamless night and gets up. He is sure the sound of pebbles being thrown at his window is coming from Gale, his best friend. Today isn't just an ordinary day, and it pains him that his younger brother, Nate Mellark, will have to witness the Reaping… and be a part of it too. Not only does it make him apprehensive, but it challenges him to stay strong for Nate since it is his first Reaping, and Peeta doesn't want to scare Nate. But there's only one thought that keeps him from showing his worry and fear. And it's because Nate's name is only in there once, out of thousands. The odds of Nate being chosen are slim, practically impossible.

Gale has been growing up in the same circumstances as Peeta. Though Gale is much more hot-headed and determined than Peeta, they both have that same fire that can't ever be overthrown, especially as friends. They get along well because they both have responsibilities they need to attend to every Saturday early in the morning just so those that they love will stay healthy and alive for as long as they both live. Peeta knows very well that Gale has it tougher. Having many siblings and a single mother really is hard. His mother works hard day and night to bring money, but Gale goes hunting along with Peeta, which is illegal in Panem.

District 12 is silent this early in the morning. The only sound Peeta hears is the sound of the elevators to travel down to the mines running, taking miners down to the darkness where Peeta's father died in. It still manages to spark a wave of emotion in Peeta, along with the piercing hurt in his chest from the loss of his father. He learned to let it go. It acted as a sign of light to finish what his father was trying to accomplish while he was still on this surface of the world. That was to protect and feed his family, and with every lesson he gave Peeta, he showed him how to hunt and be strong. Peeta has become the man of the family. Even though he's only sixteen, he finds it as his duty to feed his brother and his mother, since she barely does anything.

Peeta's mother was lost for years. When Peeta and Nate needed her after father's death, she wasn't there. And for that, it became clear to Peeta. He must do everything in his power to fill the empty stomachs of his family. It really pissed Peeta off that his mother would slip away from the world just like that. He got that she was hurt, but is it really wise to leave your remaining children alone to supply for themselves? Peeta learned that the hard way, and what he learned from his father really paid off. Because now, he has his best friend Gale and he can manage to shoot meat with a bow to keep his family alive.

He walks out of his old, small Seam house, shutting the door slowly and quietly so he doesn't wake Nate and mother. Gale waits for him against a tree near his house. Once he spots Peeta, he gets off the tree and walks towards Peeta. There's no warm smile or any sign of a delight to see Peeta. Peeta knows that Gale isn't the person who laughs and greets everyone he can warmly. He's quiet and ignorant. Peeta doesn't mind, though. He gets enough looks from people around the Seam because of his blond hair and blue eyes that are usually given. You see, there are no blonds in the Seam, mostly dark haired and gray eyed people. The Merchants, however, have blond hair and blue eyes, and they're considered the richer people of District 12. No matter how long Peeta has been living in the Seam, he still gets those bothersome looks from people as if their eyes say, _you don't belong here, Blondie._ He knows he isn't supposed to care, and he partially doesn't. But it eats at him the way they look at him. It's as if they never seen a blond before.

Gale and Peeta make their way over to the fence that separates District 12 from the woods as the heat from the sun sinks through their skin. The fresh spring air brings something in Peeta. He likes it this way, and the best part is the animals are out and free. Not only is it good game, but it's more game to trade at the Hob. The Hob is a black market where Peeta and Gale go to trade their game in for money or they can just get their game skinned. Peeta's father used to bring Peeta there many times, and through the years, he came familiar with the process.

They jog to the tree where Peeta keeps his bow safely in a hollow tree trunk. His arrows, on the other hand, are stored in a log where no one or anything could find them. Gale's good with snares and traps, and they usually go up to check them to see if there's any game caught in some snares. Usually large animals are the first to get caught, but that's only when you get lucky. But what would they do with a large animal? Lug it all the way to the Hob? That'd be an unwise and foolish thing to do, especially today.

They run deep into the woods, Gale leading the way. Peeta doesn't feel like running too much today and he can't keep his thoughts from slipping onto the images of Nate and the Reaping. The lushness and greenness of the woods are supposed to calm him down. He reminds himself to breathe as he runs. Allowing the breath of fresh air to move into his lungs suppresses the apprehensive feeling, making him realize that Nate will be fine. He knows it. Nothing will happen to Nate as long as he lives.

They find the tall hill overlooking the rest of the journey out of District 12. The mountainous land looks lush and green as they sit down. Gale leans on a rock as Peeta lies on the grass. He squints, not being able to endure the burning sensation from the sun in his eyes. Sitting up, he says to Gale, "Another miserable day isn't it?"

Gale stares at the field of grass and runs his hands through the grass. "It isn't so bad. Soon, we'll be standing in front of that chirpy woman," he says, disgusted.

It makes Peeta laugh. He knows he shouldn't laugh, but he does. Gale looks down at him, the corner of his lips curving. This is the closest he has ever been to making Gale smile. He hates the Capitol, and Peeta does too, but Gale is super passionate about his hatred towards the Capitol. Peeta doesn't really care about the Capitol, but he still despises them for the same reason everyone else does.

"Can't wait to see what she's wearing this year. Probably something bubbly and annoying as she is," Peeta replies, chuckling. He finds it funny because they don't realize how hideous and ridiculous they look to the Districts.

"You sound like a fashion critic," Gale says, a bit of seriousness to his voice. "If only it could end," he mumbles.

Peeta knows what it is about. Gale can't stand the idea of kids going into an arena and dying. He can't stand it because the Capitol bets on the kids and cry when they die. Peeta finds it as sick and atrocious as Gale does. But Peeta knows he can't do anything about it. And that's a fact Gale can't get through his head.

"It won't though, Gale," Peeta starts, "It's not as if people would just stop watching it," he says, sighing. "We can't do anything about it," he ends it.

"What if they do?" Gale persists. "What if _we'd _stop watching? Won't that fire up a rebellion?"

"Two people aren't going to make a difference," Peeta replies, rolling his eyes. It leaves Peeta in awe, sometimes, how Gale is so creative and passionate about destroying the Capitol.

"But it takes two to start something," he adds, in a determined tone. Peeta can't help the grin from forming. Gale punches his arm with no intentions of hurting Peeta.

Their conversation ends there as Gale picks berries from a nearby bush. He throws it in the air and says, "And may the odds…"

Peeta smirks and catches the berry with is mouth, "Be ever in your favor."

They head back to the woods to catch some game before they need to get ready for the Reaping. They don't catch a lot, but enough. Peeta heads back to the fence while Gale rechecks the snares. As he gets to the fence and crawls under it, he can just feel the anxiousness starting to crawl up his throat. _Stay strong, Peeta, stay strong. _

The way back home is a like traveling in his train of thoughts. He can only think about Nate and the Reaping. If he could just remind himself that Nate's name is only in there once…only once.

Nate walks up to Peeta, his blue eyes and dark brown hair glistening. Peeta smiles down at Nate and kneels down to reach his height. Nate has a worried look on his face, and it tears at Peeta so much, that his smile slightly fades a little too much to convince Nate that Peeta is scared also.

Nate embraces Peeta, about to start to cry. Peeta couldn't imagine his kind brother in the games. Nate is too nice and delicate to be in such situation. And Nate is the reason why Peeta gets up every day to do what he does.

"Peeta, I'm scared," he says, his voice cracking.

The way his voice cracked managed to rip apart Peeta's heart. He pulls away from the embrace and holds Nate by the shoulders. He looks Nate into the eyes intensely and says, "Nate, your name has only been in there once, they're not going to pick you."

Nate's watery eyes are replaced with calm blue ones like a calm ocean. This relaxes Peeta a whole lot better. He hugs Nate one more time before he gets ready for the Reaping. He scrubs himself clean and wears a light blue buttoned-shirt with dark pants. Combing his blond hair perfectly, he heads outside to be met by Nate again. Mother has already headed out to the square. She doesn't say a word, and she'll never. Peeta could only hope to not be picked so he can take care of Nate and mother. Because in reality, Nate would starve in mother's hands.

Peeta stands in the sixteen year-old section. Peeta turns to look at Nate's section, and somehow, it relives him that he's still standing in that very spot where he left him. Gale is in the section across from him, his last year. Once they see Effie Trinket, the tribute escort, Gale turns to look at Peeta with a slight smile on his face. Peeta laughs to himself and turns his attention to Effie.

The woman did it again. Her yellow hair is so bright that you can't even look at it. The leathery black dress makes her looks like a bee from far. Her ridiculous accent and her chirpiness is the only thing missing. When she says, "Welcome, Welcome, and happy 74th Hunger Games! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman," her Capitol details are complete. Peeta ignores the woman until she says, "Ladies First!"

Her hand goes into the ball and she pulls out a slip. Whatever name is says on it, Peeta still feels terrible. No one deserves to go into that arena and die.

"Hayden Lee!"

He knows her. That's all he thinks about. He knows who that is. He's caught her staring at him quite a few times during class. She's very talkative and she's one of those girls who like to date as many guys as possible. He never did like her, at all. But he still feels bad for her. Feeling pity for someone isn't going to help any cause. He removes the thoughts and focuses on Effie's next words when Hayden gets on stage. His eyes are focused on the piece of paper she takes out, and when she reads the name, he knows what he must do.

"Nate Mellark."

His eyes widened. It feels as if he has fallen to the ground from hundreds of feet above and landed just now. Something is caught up in his throat as Nate walks out of the section he has been standing in. Oh, how Peeta wishes he was still in that spot we was moments ago. He could only think of one thing to do.

"Nate! Nate, NO!" He yells, rushing out of his section. Once Peacekeepers block his way towards his brother, he yells, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Peeta's heart stops once he's out of the Peacekeepers' grasp. He rushes to where Nate stands, Nate holding on to Peeta tightly. Gale picks up Nate from Peeta and says, "Up you go, Peeta," his voice filled with a shaky tone that Peeta has never heard before.

It takes him time to realize where he is and what his situation is. He can hear Nate yelling his name. But, he tries his best to ignore it because he knows he needs to be strong. Many things run through his head as he makes his way up to the stage. Effie asks him what his name is, he answers into the microphone as confident and strong as possible. To his surprise, it sounded better than what he thought he could manage. The sound of Nate crying smashes all hopes of staying strong. He can only think of how he needs to get back to Nate and mother. If he doesn't, what would happen to them?

They're rushed to the Justice Building. Hayden keeps her eyes locked on Peeta, making him uncomfortable with her stare. He doesn't get why she always stares at him. Maybe she already wants to kill him. Whatever it is, Peeta doesn't pay attention to it. He's escorted to a room, and as he sits, he remembers what just happened. Interrupting his thoughts is the sound of the door being opened to reveal his teary, blond, blue-eyed little brother he so adores and protect. Almost immediately, Nate is in Peeta's arms, begging Peeta to come back.

"Peeta, you need to come back, you need to win," he begs, tears in his eyes. "Promise you'll try to win, please."

"I promise," he replies, as steady as he can. Nate places something in my hands and folds them.

"Keep it, as a token, Peeta," he says as Peeta looks down at what's in his hands. The memory of the object hits Peeta like a piercing bullet through the chest. It hurts to see the Mockingjay again. It reminds Peeta that his father is gone, and that is all that is left of him. It hurts him even more that Nate was the one to give it to him. Peeta hadn't realized that mother was behind Nate this entire time. He only had one thing to say to his mother.

He looks up at his mother, with seriousness that couldn't even be founded in Gale. His mother looks at him, with teary eyes. Maybe, Peeta realizes, maybe she does care about him, but she isn't strong enough to recover as fast. He only wants one thing from her, and it shouldn't be hard. It _better _not be hard because it depends on Nate's life.

He walks up to her and hugs her like he hasn't done in a while, in years. He then holds her by the shoulders and says, "Don't slip out of this world like you did. Take care of Nate, you can't zone out as if he doesn't exist. He needs you."

She shakes her head, "I won't."

"No! You have to promise me that you will not forget about Nate. You need to be there for him when he needs you!" He hadn't realized he was yelling, but that's the last of his worries. He wants her to know that she can't leave Nate on his own if he doesn't make it back. There's no way he's going to let that happen.

"I promise," she says, firmly. With one last hug from his mother, he moves back to Nate and hugs him, thanking him for the Mockingjay. He promised Nate he'd wear it. All he knows is that he can't break that promise. No matter how much he wants to come back to Nate, he doesn't know he will get back.

After moments come by, Gale comes in, and immediately, they're in an embrace. Gale is like Peeta's older brother that he never had. That's another reason for him to fight for what he wants, want everyone wants in the Hunger Games. To come back home.

"You can make it, Peeta," he says, hopeful and determined.

"There are twenty-four of us, Gale. Only one comes out," Peeta says.

Before he can say anything else, Peacekeepers come in to pull Gale away. The last thing he says is, "Be the one that comes out."

There it is. It's the bomb and the desperate measures every tribute makes. If you survive this terrible event, you're a hero to the Capitol, but a scarred and strange person in your District. It doesn't matter what it takes to get out of that arena alive. You need to keep your head in the game, and make sure you're the one to win the crown. Peeta knows he can't lie to himself and say that he _will _get out of there alive. But he's going to try harder than ever to get out.

As he gets on the train after the mob of camera crews get a few shots of him and Hayden, he realizes that if he really wants Nate to be safe, he needs to win. And he will, he just can't get it to settle in his heart, and his mind. But there's no other choice but to get that one thing everyone wants, everyone _needs_. That is to get back home.

Haymitch Abernathy doesn't show up for dinner in the train cart. He's drunk, of course. Peeta has already begun to think of strategies and different ways to survive any climate or natural disaster when Effie calls them to see the recaps of the other Districts. It's all uninteresting to Peeta, until one girl catches his eye. She's not like any other girl he has seen. That girl's name appears to be Katniss Everdeen. Her district is 2 and she's a Career. He pays rather a lot of attention to the Reaping. Of course though, it's just another pretty face that he will see die in the games.


End file.
